Of Genin, Uchiha's, and Princess
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: "It's obvious your lonely and by yourself so would you just listen and stop looking at us like were idiots?" "Sasuke-kun, be a little nicer! The man's depressed!" Depressed? They thought he was depressed? "Anyways, Kakashi- sensei, we have an idea!" "You should get a new Genin squad!" Where they Serious?


_**Ok, this is my attempt at writing a story with Kakashi in it! Hope you enjoy :)) I hope it isn't too OOC. Oh and in case you didn't read my last story Sachi is Sasuke and Sakura's older twin daughter. And in case you didn't know, Kakashi didn't die, but idk if he really did cuz by friend told me he did and- ANYWAYS YA! **____** So enjoy. Oh and this is dedicated to my anime buddy Veronica and took 10 minutes out of her day to draw a pic of Itachi for me that now currently hangs on my wall **___

Pairing: SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, and Kakashi!

Raiting: eh, T I guess cuz 'hell' isn't a K+ word?

**Of Genin, Uchiha's and Princess **

Kakashi felt, though he never lived a normal life, he lived a happy one, well sort of. In his opinion his true happiness began again when he was assigned to Team 7 when they were mere 12 year olds; all having their own personality, goals, and attitudes.

Naruto was a ramen-loving orange wearing hyper active Ninja who _insisted_ he would become Hokage (And I did!, Naruto exclaimed loudly. We heard you the first 100 times Dobe.) Sakura was a pink haired sweetheart with a massive temper who was in love with the _'Emo'_ kid- as Naruto had put it. And Sasuke was a moody Uchiha who _had_ to avenge his clan by killing his brother.

Yes Team 7 were an interesting bunch, and somehow, someway, they had managed to function together under the instruction of Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Nin; who always carried around the bright orange book around and showed up late to everything.

It wasn't to his surprise that the 3 of them grew up to be the successes they were. Sakura being the Head of the Hospital after passing up Tsunade in her healing abilities, Sasuke being…well just Sasuke (Him coming back to the village and making Jounin was good enough-especially after Snake dudes, older brothers ect.), and Naruto becoming Hokage.

Kakashi couldn't be prouder of his little squad and was even more proud when they all had settled down and gotten married. Of _course_ Sasuke and Sakura ended up together and so did Naruto and Hinata. And not soon after they all had kids who_ loved _call him 'Grandpa-Kakashi.' (Oh come on Kakashi-Sensei , you cant deny how cute that is! I can and I will Sakura.) Eventually they started to see Kakashi less and less often-being parents and all- so he was shocked when the three of them sat him down and decided to 'talk' with him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, were worried about you.", Sakura began, "We think you're really lonely considering you're by yourself all the time."

Kakashi looked at her, and then turned his head to his other former students.

"Sakura-chan's right you know. When's the last time you actually went out and did something?"

"I go on missions all the time-"

"Ya but, when's the last time you actually _did_ something. And no, reading Icha Icha Paradise doesn't count." Kakashi snapped his mouth closed.

"Look Kakashi", a deep voiced piped on, "It's obvious your lonely and by yourself so would you just listen and stop looking at us like were idiots?"

"Sasuke-kun, be a little nicer! The man's depressed!"

_Depressed? They thought he was depressed?_

"Anyways, Kakashi- sensei, we have an idea!" Naruto said.

Sakura's face lit up and that scared him a bit. _What were they up to?_ "You should get a new Genin squad!"

…

Where they serious?

…

Kakashi gave them a blank stare. _A new squad? Really? Like he REALLY needed more brats to deal with! Did they know how much of a handful they were?! Obviously not if they were suggesting the idea…_

"We'd think it be good for you! That way you won't always have to be alone, since it's_ obvious_ you're not getting married or anything."

"Hn."

"Right!"

Kakashi looked at them once more. _Really? A NEW SQUAD!? _Truth be told Kakashi was sort of happy when he didn't have to deal with those little brats- er kids anymore. It was a relief to make sure none of them killed each other while on missions, or got them self killed in their own stupidity.

So why would he want some new ones to look over?

He sighed," Well, as a great idea as that sounds, I'd rather not."

"Awww, come on Kakashi! It'll be good for you! A new team will renew your mind and-"

"Look Kakashi, just get a new team and get it over with."

"Ya! What teme said!" The 3 of them gave him their biggest smiles- Well more like 2 smiles and a glare.

"Fine."

"YAAAY! The new Genin graduate tomorrow so you'll be getting your new team tomorrow!" Kakashi's lone eye grew, "How do you know that?" Sakura chuckled, "Oh Sachi-chan has been telling me about it! Her and Satoshi graduate!"

"Hey!", Naruto butt in, "Don't forget about Minato, he's graduating tomorrow too!"

"Anyways, we'll see you later Kakashi-Sensei!

Kakashi didn't know how the _hell_ they had convinced them. But somehow they did with their Team Seven-ish ways. He sighed; this was going to be a _long_ 6 years.

X

Kakashi walked into the room, ready –well, sort of but not really- to see his new brats. _Kids,_ he told himself again,_ they were kids!_

"Ah Kakashi, long time no see! Hm, you will be assigned team 7 -_oh, how ironic_, he thought to himself- with Sakito Akaike" –Well he didn't sound so bad, -"Minato Uzumaki"- wait what? He got _Naruto's_ kid?-" And Sachi Uchiha!"

Kakashi couldn't believe it. He had basically gotten Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all over again! He had known those two since birth and without a doubt; they acted just _like_ their parents. Minato was a mini Naruto, and Sachi…

Sachi acted so much like Sasuke and Sakura it was scary. Right when you thought she was sweet like Sakura, she'd turn all mean like Sasuke. It was basically a girl version of Sasuke with green eyes and monstrous strength, who just happened to smile and act like Sakura. A perfect balance between the 2. Kakashi sighed; he hoped the third kid was different.

X

Being the person he was, Kakashi showed up late at the academy-surprise, surprise- and walked into the room only to feel an eraser dropped on his head. Only this time instead of one boy laughing, one looking, and a girl scolding, it was one boy laughing, one girl laughing, and the other just looking. A loud gasp, " GRANPA KAKSASHI YOUR OUR SENSEI!?"

"Really? Wow me and Sachi-chan though you were old!"

Kami-Sama _help_ him.

"No", he began, "I'm not old. And yes, I'm your-"

"Wow that's cool! Now we can see if you can really fight or if all those stories I hear are fake!"

"Oh come on Sachi-chan", Minato began, "I'm _sure _Kakashi can fight!"

"Hmmm, I don't Minato. He couldn't even dodge that eraser you put up-"

Kakashi stopped their babbling. Already he was getting a headache. And how _dare_ those kids call him old! He _so _wasn't old! "Come on, let's go."

"Where to Grandpa- er I mean Kakashi -sensei!?"

"Just follow me." Kami-Sama _please_ help him.

X

"Ok, you go first-"

"Kaka-sensei, why do we have to introduce ourselves of you already know us!? You've been with us forever-"

"_Because Sachi, _I don't know all of you."

"Oh, you mean him? Oh that's just Sakito-kun!"

"Ya, he's not _that _big of a deal", added Minato.

"Why don't we let _Sakito_ speak?"

"Im Sakito Akaike. I like the color black, and night time. I don't like anything bright, and my dream is to become the best Shinobi ever and to even surpass the Hokage."

"Pft-ya right! Like you'd _ever_ pass my dad up!"

"I can, and I will. _And, _Ill pass you up right along with him. "

"Why you-"

Great, another Sasuke- Naruto Rivalry.

"Oh that's cute, but don't forget _I'm_ better than the _both_ of you."

They both turned to look at her; their face wearing the same mask.

"That's right! After all I _am_ an Uchiha! And my daddy says that Uchiha are the best clan and-"

"Ok Sachi-chan. Go play princess fairy-tale somewhere else. This is a _man's_ conversation." Kakashi had to admit he was indeed enjoying their little argument. And he knew-for a fact!- what was coming next-

"Oh _really_ Minato! You think you're a _man_ now!"

"_Duh _Sachi-Chan-OUCH! OUCH OUCH! STOP THAT-OUCH!"

"And that's for calling me a princess! And even if I was I'd be a _million times_ stronger than you-"

"Alright, Alright. That's enough you two", though he _was _enjoying the show.

"What are we going to do now?"

A smile-as close to a smile as you could see anyways- appeared on his face. "Nothing."

"Nothing!", Minato screamed, "What do you mean nothing! Everyone else is out doing some kind of mission and-" Oh he was _sooooo_ Naruto. "-and were doing nothing! I thought you were cooler than that Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Huh, guess all those stories were fake-"Those disrespectful brats! Especially that _Sakito._ How _dare_ he say the stories are fake! He'd show that little-

"So are we doing something tomorrow then?", Sachi asked.

"Yes. Meet me tomorrow morning at the training grounds at 5. And _don't_ be late-which is so hypocritical of him. Oh and don't eat anything. "

"Why-"

"You don't wanna lose your breakfast do you?" All three looked at him with curious looks on their faces. And there was no way he could overlook the slight fear in their eyes. Oh yes, maybe getting a new squad would be fun.

_**Annnnnnnd done! Lemme know what you guys think! And if I should add another chapter! Ive been having this idea for a couple days and I thought it be good to type. Soooooo, I did! I hope you like it and I didn't put Kakashi too OOC. Or Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. But if you want they can have a bigger part in the story! I kinda already know what I want to do for the next chapter,so ya! I REALLY hoped you guys liked it and reviews and feed-back would be loved, cared for, and put on my pillow XD! So yes, make my heart leap and press the blue-or purple, idk really- colored button down there to help a ff writer in need!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_

_**ps. Am I the only one who thinks the 4**__**th**__** Hokage is AWESOME!? XD KushinaxMinato ftw!**_

**(1/17/13)**


End file.
